Mark of the Chain
by Teruragi
Summary: Mysterious noises during the light of the moon from London leaves the Earl Phantomhive in fear. The people being killed... is it the work of the beasts behind the noises? When Ciel sends Sebastian to investigate, Sebastian can find only one thing: the name Vessalius. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's 'Ragi here to welcome you to the first chapter of "Mark of the Chain" which is a cross of Pandora Hearts and Black Butler. Teru and I have been planning this one for a long time and it's about time I stop putting it off. Warning now, there will be Rated M stuff later on so if you aren't that kind of reader I suggest you halt right here. Also, we are open for requests of couples you want to see. If there is something we think we can work, we will do our best to fulfill your wishes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Black Butler. I wish I did but sadly that is not the case.**

For once, the grand epicenter of England is awash in silence. The atmosphere is dense with an impending sense of danger. Thick grey clouds begin to slide over the view of twinkling stars, humidifying the air like never before. Within the alleys, sulking in the streets, shadows begin to shift and hum. The rats begin to scatter when forms begin to arise from the darkness cast by the brick buildings. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of creatures invite themselves to the streets of London.

One such creature, nothing more than a wicked imitation of a young boy, casts its crimson eyes to the world that has opened up before it. It walks into the watery light cast by the streetlamps as if the light may burn it to cinders. Once bathed in the shimmering yellow glow, it stares up at the lamp as if it holds some sort of secret that needs to be deciphered.

A lone woman, young and dressed to the fines, notices a small boy standing in the glow of a streetlamp and takes note of his disheveled appearance. His clothes are torn at the arms and his hair is unkempt as if it never known the use of a bath. It is clear to the unfortunate lady that this boy has no place to call him home. That isn't unusual though. The woman has seen many orphaned or abandoned children in the streets so what she doesn't understand is why this one seems so different.

"Can I help you, little boy?" The lady draws closer to the figure in the low light, hand extended. She is right upon him when his blood eyes snap to attention. His mouth suddenly contorts, the edges reaching halfway around his head. He opens his mouth, baring three rows of razor sharp teeth, emitting a deep, throaty sound. The woman cries out for help as the "boy" attacks.

All around London more of these creatures of different shapes, forms, and sizes appear and attack unlucky people who happen to be out in the night. Ear-splitting wails pierce the cloudy sky but those are overpowered by the horrific noises coming from the creatures that arose from the shadows. The streets run red with the essence of life of unfortunate souls who will never feel again.

Eyes of equal color to the blood flicker around an all too familiar room. It is dark and adorned with antique furniture, the main piece being a large canopy bed with a small figure curled up under the sheets. Sebastian could be at the opposite end of the manor and he'd still be able to smell the fear rolling off of the boy. It is almost tantalizing, delectable. The demonic side of Sebastian wants to just pounce and have the boy's soul all to himself. Still, the butler part of him tells him to just leave Earl Phantomhive to his terror. Compromising, he walks into the room and sits on the side of the bed, reaching for Ciel.

Tentatively, as if Ciel might attack, Sebastian places a gloved hand on his master's head. Ciel flinches, entire body tense with fear. When Ciel doesn't complain, Sebastian begins to run his fingers through Ciel's silky blue locks, wishing desperately that he could just stay for a while, comforting his master like this. After a couple minutes, the fear begins to vanish and is replaced by a soft sense of relief. Ciel sighs in contentment as time begins to slow down when his mind begins to shut down for the night.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Can you hear it? Can you hear the screams in London?"

Sebastian doesn't stop comforting the boy. "They are far away, Young Master. Even if they did try to harm you, I will be there to stop them."

At this, Ciel becomes abnormally quiet. His muscles relax even more as unconsciousness begins to draw near. He lets fuzzy thoughts drift into his head that seem to muffle the cacophony of London on this frigid night. The slight rise and fall of the sheets alerts Sebastian that his master is once again calm. He stands to leave when a hand suddenly grips his own.

"Sebastian. Please stay with me tonight." The frightened tone in Ciel's voice reminds Sebastian that even if he is successfully running a whole company, keeping up with social images, and following the Queen like a little puppy, he is still just a small boy. Despite all of the evil, death, and greed he has faced in his short lifetime he retains the characteristics of human boys his age. The thought somehow brings a smirk to the tall demon's lips.

"That was very polite, Master. Are you sure you are feeling okay?"

Red coloring dyes his cheeks as he rolls over, away from Sebastian. "Please…" he mumbles into the pillow. The devilish smirk grows wider as Sebastian sits on the edge of the bed once again. He resumes his previous petting, watching the bluenette carefully as he fades away. Even though he wasn't told to do so, Sebastian remains by his master's side all throughout the night. Sebastian falls into a sleep, hand still resting protectively on Ciel as if the cries of the unknown monsters would hurt him.

Many miles away…

_I'm running. The scenery is unfamiliar to me. I've never seen walls the color of grass. Is the ground supposed to be made of paint? Why am I running anyways? I can practically feel my heart beating in my throat with fear so that must be the reason why I'm running away. Running away from what? By the way my heart is pounding and how fast I'm running, it must be something absolutely terrifying. A noise not unlike that of a wolf's haunting cry sounds just behind me. That must be it, a Chain. There is a Chain chasing me down, trying to kill me. Where is Alice? What about Gilbert? I trust my life to them and yet they aren't here when I need them the most. What a cruel twist of fate. What is even worse, the world of floor paint and green walls ends just ahead of me. It's a dead end. I reach it and turn to face my aggressor. It is a staggering nine feet tall with thousands of beady eyes all placed on the body of an arachnid. This is it. This is my final moment. I will die a death most unwanted. Its pincers open wide, preparing to devour me alive._

"Young Master! Oz!"

Forest green eyes snap open painfully fast at the familiar voice. They dart around for a moment before locking onto the dark haired Raven practically leaning over him. "Gilbert?"

The servant exhales a deep breath, all stress leaving his being at the single word. "I was worried. You were having a nightmare." He leans down and rests his forehead on that belonging to his master. "I'm glad you're ok."

Soft warmth rises to Oz's cheeks as he basks in the body heat of his best friend. He wants to stay in that position forever. He always wants Gilbert's comforting presence beside him. It may be a bit selfish but he trusts Gil to always calm him when something like this happens or if there is danger he cannot escape.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Gil?"

Gilbert doesn't need any further encouragement. He will do anything possible to ease Oz's vicious thoughts. He crawls completely onto Oz's bed and the blond immediately tucks his head into Gilbert's chest, letting the rhythmic heartbeat lull him back into sleep. However, this time he knows that he will be shielded from any nightmare that may befall him. Gilbert softly kisses the top of his master's head while wrapping an arm over him. Nothing will harm Oz if Gil has something to do about it.

"I searched for you for ten long years." The sleeping Oz doesn't respond so Gilbert continues. "You have no idea how many restless nights I spent worrying about you. I've wanted to hold you in my arms like this for the longest time so I hope you'll allow me to be selfish… if only for tonight." The sleeping boy shifts slightly, as if trying to draw more body heat from his servant. Gilbert sighs and joins Oz in his sleep, happy to have him safe in his arms.

A few rooms away from the master and servant, a Chain with long, black hair sits on the windowsill in her room, looking out into the night. Normally she would sneak into Oz's room and sleep with him but there is something different about tonight. She can sense her brethren seeping out of the Abyss like pus from a wound. They are unbound, relentless yet somehow she is not surprised that they are somehow escaping. It is as if she knows the reason why…

Alice jumps down from her perch to the waiting ground below, her white nightgown billowing out around her like a soft cloud. She lands with a small thud and takes off in the direction of London. Sometimes, there are things that you need to see for yourself to know that they are true. Alice intends to do just that. She speeds away from the mansion, nightgown giving her a wraithlike appearance as she disappears from sight.

Morning breaks, letting light filter onto the two figures curled up together on the bed. Everything is quiet, unlike the night they just slept through. Outside, birds are singing their joys to the rising sun. Gilbert is the first one to open his eyes. For a moment, he is disoriented, not remembering that he spent the night with his beloved best friend.

Oz shifts in his waking sleep, suddenly bringing reality back to Gilbert. Gil runs his hand through the mop of messy blond hair, wanting to remain like this for the rest of his life. Still, he knows better than that. He is Gilbert Nightray, servant to Oz Vessalius and he will not ruin that bond by revealing what he has kept locked away for so long.

The raven slips off the bed, careful to not wake up his young master and begins to leave the room when a soft voice stops him. "Gil, is it morning?"

He stops and turns to face his best friend. "It is, Young Master, but feel free to rest a little bit longer. I'll prepare breakfast and get you when it's finished."

Oz watches as Gil excuses himself from the room. Without Gil, the bed feels so much colder, inhabitable. It becomes too much for the teen so he stands and paces around the room. Even that seems unbearable after a minute. _Maybe I should go and help Gil in the kitchen. But even if I go to help him, he'll reject me by saying that isn't something a noble like me should be doing. Gil can be so dense sometimes. _Oz halts his movements and directs his gaze to the window. Something seems slightly off about it. Curious, he peers out of the glass.

At first, nothing seems out of place. There's the usual thicket of trees with a winding dirt trail coming out, not unlike a tail. If he looks far enough to the right, the beginnings of the garden can be seen. Oz is about to play off his curiosity when something white flickers into sight from behind one of those looming trees.

Alice's legs are weak and exhausted. Not only was she awake all night but the physical exertion has left her on the verge of collapse. Still, a smug grin is pasted onto her face as if the sleep didn't matter anyway. Her own curiosity has been sated. The cost, however, is a bloodied nightgown and wearisome feet. Her violet eyes lock onto the bright green ones staring out into the morning light. Without a moment's hesitation, Alice reaches her hand high into the air as a greeting, the all-knowing smile on her face unwavering.

At that simple moment, Oz realizes something. Alice knows something that nobody else does.

At the Phantomhive Manor five days later…

Ciel stares into the mirror, seeing nothing but a stranger in his clothes, mocking him. His eye patch is laid carelessly on the sink before him, revealing his covenant with Sebastian. The person in the mirror has a similar set of mismatched eyes that Ciel has grown used to seeing. Still, he doesn't recall ever having such dark circles underneath those seemingly familiar orbs. The skin on this eerie doppelganger has a grotesque grey pallor as if all life has seeped away into a void. Nothing about this person in mirror is Ciel Phantomhive. This copycat, this Anti-Ciel, has the look of defeat, something the real Ciel would never submit to. Yet, he cannot deny the fact that it is he who is standing in front of the reflective surface. There is no other possibility… the one glaring back at him is none other than the Earl Phantomhive.

Ever since the nightly howling began in London, Ciel has been unable to have a fitful sleep. The only time he was actually able to close his eyes and slip from consciousness was when Sebastian stayed with him that first night. Just the memory of waking up and seeing Sebastian so vulnerable beside him causes Ciel's heart to beat abnormally fast. There was something about a humanly demon that makes him want to smile. The ghost in the mirror reflects this tired smile. Suddenly, a figure appears behind the Anti-Ciel, the one that Ciel trusts with his life.

"Sebastian…"

"Young Master, sorry to intrude but you received a letter from the Queen. She wants us to investigate the Chains and find a way to get rid of them."

Ciel stares blankly at the tall figure in the mirror. "Chains?" he parrots.

"Indeed. That is what the creatures that have been crying in the night are called. Apparently, hundreds of people have been killed in London because of them. There is no telling how many of them there are but we need to do something to stop them."

The bluenette pokes at one of the bags underneath his eyes but it doesn't help the situation. "Sebastian, find out more about these Chains."

The butler bows slightly to his master. "Of course, Sir." He disappears from the mirrors sight and Ciel finds himself alone with the monstrous stranger once again. It laughs at him, jeers, and threatens him. These taunts begin to hit home within Ciel. For once, he is truly scared. The one in the mirror knows he cannot sleep at night anymore because of his fear of the unknown creatures called Chains.

Are they like demons? What about grim reapers? Is it something like Agni who has strange magical powers despite the fact he is only human? Ciel turns away, not wanting to see that Anti-Ciel in his reflection. _No matter what they are, I have Sebastian. I may be putting too much faith in a demon but Sebastian will protect me no matter what._ He hurries to snatch his eye patch on the sink without daring to cast a miniscule glance at the mirror.

The rest of the day goes on as normal. Ciel attends to all matters of business as Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard wreak destruction. It is as if life hasn't changed but in reality, it has. A single thought looms in the back of his head like an itch that cannot be scratched. There are creatures, Chains, that are ruining whatever piece of mind Ciel may have ever had.

It is nighttime when Ciel finally sees his butler once again. With a day being tended to by the three silly servants, seeing Sebastian is a bigger relief than he would like to admit. Besides, with the possibility that a Chain may come, it gives an astounding sense of security to have the demon close by. Once again, though, Ciel is too proud to admit that.

Like any other normal day, Sebastian undresses Ciel. He carefully unbuttons each button, slides each layer off of him as if the slightest friction would rip Ciel's skin open. Once Ciel is completely bare, the cries of the night begin up once again. Sebastian sees the fear strike directly into his Young Master's being. His entire skin crawls as his fingers begin to shake. A gloved hand clasps Ciel's shaking fingers, holding them tight. Unusually soft red eyes search the younger's face for a moment.

"I am here beside you, Young Master." The sentimental moment slips away before Ciel can fully commit it to memory. Sebastian has his nightwear in hand and is preparing to clothe him like normal. He buttons it up and gestures for Ciel to get into bed as if nothing ever passed between them in that single moment.

"I do not wish to hinder your sleep, Young Master, but I feel it necessary to relay all of the information I have gathered about these Chains."

"Continue," Ciel commands as he begins to get settled in his bed.

"I was not able to find out anything about the Chains themselves but I did find a connection between them and the family Vessalius. Supposedly there are bonds between several families and these Chains."

Ciel pauses for a moment. The entire day his butler was gone and that was all he could find? He considers yelling at Sebastian, telling him to get as far away as possible but his promise to the Queen helps him retain his cool. "Tomorrow morning go to these Vessalius people and have them come over so that we may 'speak' with them. When they get here, we will interrogate them about this situation."

"Understood."

Sebastian excuses himself from the room, leaving Ciel to think in the darkness. Soon, very soon, those hideous cries in the night will be gone. He will be able to go to sleep once again. As he lies in his too large bed, the sounds of death reach his ears, making it impossible to close his eyes. Yes, soon it will all be over.

Next morning…

"Wake up, Oz-kun! There is someone here for you! A mighty fine looking man as well…" The sound of Break chuckling stirs Oz from his sleep. On either side, Alice and Gilbert are waking up as well. How they are able to not fight over sharing the same bed is beyond Oz's comprehension. He is willing to just accept things how they are. Still, there is still something about Alice that worries Oz. Ever since she came home that one morning she's been slightly off.

_She knows something._

Oz reluctantly gets up and throws on a decent robe before following Break out of the room, leaving Alice and Gil to fight over something insignificant. The two of them wind through the halls in silence until coming to the front entrance of the mansion. Break opens the door to reveal a tall dressed in all black with eyes as red as blood. They train on him for a moment before he breaks his sight to bow deeply.

"Oz Vessalius I presume? I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler for the Phantomhive family. I've come here on request of the Earl Phantomhive to have you come and visit for a while."

"Phantomhive?" Oz parrots. The name, no matter how far away from London you are, is recognizable. The curry buns and massive toy market are familiar to any and all. To have such a renowned family request a visit is amazing… and here Oz is… in a robe.

His pulse races through his veins as the butler stares him down. Those red eyes are captivating, drawing him in as if by some strange magic. He can't help but to blush from behind that gaze. "I would… be enchanted…" Oz replies, though unconscious of doing so.

Break watches this play out with interest. He takes a quick glace to the demon butler and grins. This character seems to be very interesting to say the least. He might just have to stop by the Phantomhive manor to see how this whole scenario plays out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's 'Ragi again. I'm glad you are supporting this piece of work by continuing to read. It really means a lot to me and to Teru as well. I'm sorry for this taking so long to update this. Things have just been going on so any sort of support is appreciated.**

Ciel peers out the massive window in his study. Before him is the drive to the manor and it's eerily empty. All morning, he has been waiting for his butler to return from his trip. He knows it will take a long time to get there and back but there is a strange sense of loss pervades him. Often he finds himself in panic at the realization that a tall butler isn't watching over him. There is no one standing beside him, willing to help him in every way possible.

"When did I become so dependent on Sebastian?" Ciel asks himself. He doubts he will ever be able to answer this though. Still, he peers out the window, watching the unchanging scenery with disinterest. He hears a crash from somewhere in the manor but Ciel could really care less about what the other servants are up to. All that matters is the strange sense of loss without having his butler nearby.

He stares out into the unchanging scenery, waiting for a familiar sight. The sun passes directly overhead before making its way to the west. Bard and Mey Rin come in, presenting (burnt) food for Ciel but he has absolutely no appetite. He only wants to eat the food prepared by Sebastian. At least then he knows it won't be burnt or accidently poisoned. No, Ciel cannot be Ciel without his butler. He had no reason for living without the demon.

Fear begins to settle in Ciel's stomach as the sky darkens to a blood red. Soon it will blacken, awakening the Chains in the night. "Where is that idiotic demon when I need him?"

All of a sudden, the door slams and Ciel nearly dies from shock. He whips around to see Finny standing in the doorway, looking sheepish. "I-I didn't mean to slam the do-"

"Get out!" the Earl Phantomhive wails. "Get out of here!"

"U-uh yes sir!" Finnian replies, hurriedly reopening the study doors and disappearing as fast as possible, leaving Ciel to his toxic solitude once again. He returns his gaze to the window, willing for Sebastian to return soon. Eventually, the howls in the night begin so Ciel makes his way into his room. For the first time in such a long time he dresses himself into his nightgown. There are a buttons out of place but Ciel doesn't care. He just wants Sebastian to return.

Sometime in the middle of the night, a carriage rolls into the drive of the Phantomhive Manor. It comes to a stop by the front doors and the carriage driver steps down and opens the door. The scene he's greeted with brings a sinful smile to his lips. All three of the guests are sleeping comfortably. Without wasting any time, he reaches in and lifts a girl with long black hair off of the blonds lap. She doesn't stir until he places her on a guest bed.

Sebastian is intrigued by the girl. She appears to be a normal human being but there is a strangely familiar scent wafting off of her. Something about it screams danger but there is also part of the scent that hints at being tame. Sebastian does not question her about it.

"Please excuse me, Miss Alice. I apologize if I intruded on your personal space but I did not wish to wake you from your slumber."

Doe-like violet eyes blink, breaking her free from her drowsy state. "Oz… Where is he?"

"He is still in the carriage, Miss Alice, along with his servant called Gilbert."

Alice gives a deep yawn before flopping back onto the bed. "Bring Oz to me," she orders, suppressing another yawn.

Sebastian places a gloved hand over his chest. "As you wish."

The Phantomhive butler hurries back to the carriage to find that neither Oz nor Gilbert has moved an inch. Carefully, he lifts Oz into his arms and begins to head back to the manor. As Sebastian passes through the doors, Oz senses the change of environment and opens his eyes. From his position, all he can see is the elegant face belonging to the butler. Fearing that he'd notice that he was awake, Oz tries to stop his sudden blush and closes his eyes. Just as Sebastian is about to make it to Alice's room, he feels a presence hurrying up behind him. Still, he does not worry. The open emotions are easily felt by the demon: fear, worry, anger. They are the emotions of a certain Nightray who was abandoned in a carriage in a driveway who woke up to find his Master gone.

Very calmly, he stops and turns, presenting the blond to the worried servant who stutters to a stop. "I know what you are feeling very well."

Dumbfounded, Gilbert takes Oz from Sebastian's arms. "You… do?"

A smirk crosses Sebastian's face. "Of course. Every moment away from my young master is worrisome." He pauses. "Alice and Oz's room is just ahead. Yours is the next door to the right. If you need me don't hesitate to come find me."

Sebastian excuses himself and returns to the entrance where the carriage is still waiting. For a moment he stares at the vehicle before a sigh escapes his lips. He approaches it and bends over to look underneath it. "I know you are there. You don't have to hang on any longer."

A red eye pierces through the dark of the shadows and an amused chuckle reaches the butler's ears. "Not only are you handsome, but also quite observant." Xerxes Break lets go of the carriage and crawls out from underneath. "So how long have you known I've been down there?"

"I knew the moment we took off." Sebastian sighs. "Well, I might as well put you to a room."

Suddenly Break latches onto the butlers arm, a Cheshire grin on his face. "Yours would be nice."

A horrific shiver runs down Sebastian's spine. "You remind me of someone I know…" Suddenly an image of red enters his mind's eye along with a high pitched voice wailing _"Oh Bassy!"_ … Bad memories. "I'm sure we have a _different_ room for you."

Meanwhile, Ciel buries his head underneath a pillow. No matter what he's tried, he cannot get the sound of the Chains out of his mind. Even during the day it haunts him. Over in London, people are being devoured and lives being wasted. Typically it would not bother him but there is something about the Chains that causes a strange fear within him. There is a faint tapping at the door and Ciel almost cries out, fearing the worst.

"Young Master," warns Sebastian as he enters the room. Ciel bolts from the bed and charges at the tall figure in the doorway. He makes a feeble attempt to hit Sebastian in the stomach but there is little force behind his fist.

"You've been gone all day Sebastian!"

Said butler bows slightly in apology. There is a faint smirk on his lips. "You're still scared of those Chains? How childish."

Ciel sighs, all anger and fear fading from his body. He clutches his butler's shirt for a long minute in silence before he finally takes a step back. Sebastian takes quick inventory of his masters well being and begins to fix all of the buttons on his nightgown. "As requested, I have brought over Oz Vessalius and his party. In the morning we will dine them, in the afternoon we will show them around, and the evening we will see what will happen." The Earl Phantomhive drinks in the soothing monotone and lets the sound bring waves of peace throughout his body. "I suggest you at least try to get some sleep tonight."

If it was any other situation, Ciel would have scolded Sebastian for being so crude and overstepping his boundaries but at the moment, he could care less. All that matters is the fact that he can tell sleep is finally going to claim him. He reclines onto the bed and darkness flows over his entire being as reality slips away. The last thing he can recall is the dark form of Sebastian watching over him.

The sun rises, casting a red glow upon a regal manor. A twelve year old Earl is sitting at the head of a very long table, adorned with platters of food and illuminated with a grand chandelier. Across from him sits a child only a little bit older than himself. His hair is a golden blond with eyes like glittering emeralds. He looks almost in awe at the Earl.

"So _you're _the great Phantomhive toymaker! You are even younger than me!"

Gilbert, standing behind Oz's chair, freezes. "That was inappropriate!"

Ciel pretends not to notice. "Oz Vessalius, if I may pry… who is that _girl_?" he hisses, gesturing to Alice who is currently devouring the meal Sebastian and Gilbert prepared.

"Ah yes… she is… she's is my sister."

Ciel considers making his doubt known but he tells himself to save the questions for later. It all can be revealed when the time comes. At the moment, all Ciel needs to do is lull Oz into a false sense of security and comfort before having Sebastian try and get the information out of him.

Just as Ciel is about to speak, there is a crashing noise in the neighboring room accompanied by an abnormally high pitched squeal that sounds all too familiar to Ciel. A sense of dread rushes through him but this time he is sure that there is no Chain in the other room. He knows only one thing that is sure to create such a commotion and it isn't even his three unruly servants. The door flings open and a figure in pink charges to Ciel, screeching a melody a harpy would be proud of.

"CIEL~" The blond girl flings herself onto her fiancé crying out indecipherable words of happiness. She nuzzles her head against Ciel's neck, seemingly unaffected by the fact that she just interrupted a meal with guests and is currently being extremely rude. After a minute of Lizzy's smothering, Ciel frees himself from her grip just enough to speak. The entire time, Break, sitting silently near Oz, chuckles humorously. He has no regrets of stowing away to see how events will play out.

"Sebastian! Get her off me!"

The butler smirks, bending down to where Lizzy has Ciel pinned to the ground. "Lady Elizabeth, please compose yourself, we have guests."

This captures her attention and stands up with the help of Sebastian. "Oh, hello Sebastain," she chirps, grinning wildly. Said butler faces her towards the table where Oz, Break, Alice and Gil are watching, completely dumbfounded. He then takes the time to gently help Ciel off the ground before facing the guests once again.

"Everyone, this is Ciel Phantomhive's betrothed, Lady Elizabeth."

Break watches this with interest before casting a quick glance at the servant standing behind Oz. "It seems there are two very loyal servants in this room. It makes me wonder which one is better…"

Ciel sits up straight and casts a glare at Break. "Well there's no doubt that my Sebastian is better than anyone else. He will do whatever I ask of him. So long as I wish it, he will do anything."

"I don't know… Gil has always been there for me… even when I was away, he waited."

Sparks jump from Oz to Ciel as the tension increases. They each want to prove that their servant is better than the other. Ciel almost wants to scream out, "How can a mere human outshine a demon butler?" Oz, on the other hand wishes to reply with, "For ten years Gilbert tried to get me out of the Abyss. He never gave up on me." Still, neither of them could reveal their secrets. There are too many risks involved with such a petty fight. The tension continues to build as both sides wish to lash out.

The staring contest between Oz and Ciel is broken when Break seems to materialize on the table between them. "I say this is an opportune time to see which servant is better at serving their masters. I propose you switch for the day. Gilbert will go with Ciel and Sebastian will tend to Oz. Then it can be decided who is the better servant."

Ciel casts a look at Sebastian and the butler leans closer to hear his master's words. "This is an opportune time to interrogate Vessalius. Butter him up and when his guard is down, go ahead and get any information from him about Chains." Ciel pauses, casting a glance at the black haired girl that seems unaffected by the conversation at the table. She is much more interested at the food placed before her. "I also want you to try and get anything from him about that girl."

Sebastian's red eyes flash in excitement. "I understand, Young Master."

"Sebastian and I like this idea. I would like to see what all of this fuss is over your servant."

Break grins, stepping lightly off the table. Just as his feet touch the floor, Finnian bursts through the door, followed by a flustered looking Paula.

"Lady Elizabeth! I thought you knew not to run off like that. You made your mother very upset."

The blond girl hurries to her guardian and clasps at her sleeve. "Paula… Let me stay for at least a night. Pleeease! I haven't seen my darling Ciel in two months!"

Paula lets out a defeated sigh. "I suppose if you really want to I won't stop you."

In her excitement, Lizzy lets out an intense squeal, causing Alice to finally look up from her meal. Green and violet eyes lock for a moment and in an instant a strange emotion flows between the two of them but neither can discern what it actually is.

Finnian hurries to Ciel, eyes filled with tears. "Sorry, sorry! I couldn't stop Lady Elizabeth or Paula from storming into the manor! They just appeared out of nowhere! I couldn't-"

"Its fine," Ciel interrupts, disinterest painting his childish features. "I can let you slide this time. Now, you are further disrupting our meal. Put Paula and Lady Elizabeth to room."

"Of course!" Finnian hurries back out the door with Lizzy and Paula following suit. Ciel turns his shadowed eyes back to the guests.

"So do we have a deal then? We will trade servants for the night and see which one is more superior."

Oz Vessalius casts a glance at Gilbert, as if asking for permission. The Raven rests a gentle hand upon his master's shoulder. "I think it would be a good experience."

"I agree."

The sun finally breaks free and noontime is drawing close. The outside world continues to live as the events in the Phantomhive manor take place. The wildlife stirs into their normal routine as well as the people of London. They see the blood on the streets, they notice people missing and yet they turn a blind eye to the evidence of the night before.

The Chains disappear as the shadows fade away. Life in London has adapted to these creatures of nightmare. They do not question the absence of people they once knew. They do not mourn the loss of loved ones or those they hated. In fact, to even acknowledge the fact that the Chains even appeared is a bane amongst the people. No one must speak of those _things_. It is almost as if recognizing _them_ will curse whoever dares to speak of _them_. Life goes on, even in the course of death.

What no one in the bustling city knows is that the fate of their lives and those of the Chains lies in the hands of a mere boy with a dark past and his demon butler. The boy is exhausted from terror, nightmares, and insomnia. His mind is addled, he can barely think straight. The butler now must obey the whims of a stranger without complaint. The world seems to hang on a thread too thin to support a mouse.

**A/N: Ok! That is the end of Chapter 2! It was about time too. I hope you enjoyed and ready for a new chapter. Warning: there will be smut ahead but I don't know if it will be in the next chapter or the one after but please hold on. Reviews are welcomed! 'Ragi out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's 'Ragi with the third installment of MotC. I really hope you can forgive me for my hiatus. I had no motivation for this chapter whatsoever. Warning: Yaoi. Don't like = don't read. For those who don't care for yaoi, I will leave a note at the end for any information needed for the plot.**

_Oz's POV_

He's so similar. The way he's so composed around me. He is very concerned for my wellbeing. There is hardly a moment when he thinks for himself. Instead, he tries his best to make sure that I am comfortable, happy. He's so polite and obedient. It isn't like he's a trained puppy, no, he's more like an independent cat who obeys his master, knowing that in the long run there will be a payoff. What is that payoff anyways? What does this Sebastian have to gain from me?

"Young Master, is there something you wanted? You keep staring at me." His eyes look intently at me, as if trying to delve into the depths of my mind to figure out my deepest secrets. I can already tell he's curious about Alice and it'd be best to keep her secret away from him. Still, there is such sincerity in his being its hard not to trust him. He is so similar to Gilbert but there is even more to him.

"I'm fine. Can you tell me more about this space on the wall? I can see that there used to be a passive portrait here."

Sebastian gazes up at the blank wall for a moment. His red eyes flicker as if remembering something important. Everything about him is so elegant… "This used to be the resting place for a portrait of the Earl's deceased parents. Lord Phantomhive had difficulty seeing them every time he passed through so he wanted it taken down."

In my opinion, I think taking the picture down is worse than leaving it up. If all you see is emptiness, you will be reminded that they are no longer in the world. Still, I will not question the Young Lord's decision because he is his own person and he can do whatever he wishes. It must be difficult for him to be running such a successful business and yet being so young. I must admit, there is something very mature about him. It's as if he knows or has too many dark secrets to be young again. His life must be weighted down by darkness only seen by few. There's not a doubt in my mind that Sebastian knows everything about Ciel. There has to be a good reason why he is caring over the boy.

"What were they like? His parents?"

"I never met them myself. I was hired after they passed on. I've been helping him recover from his loss and keep the business running without flaw. His Lord's state of mind is very important to me. I don't want him to become impure for some insignificant reason."

My heart skips a beat. No matter how long I've been around this butler, I cannot help the feeling that there is something about him. I'm… drawn… towards him as if he has his own sort of gravity. The sight of him makes my palms sweat and heart race. His concerned personality isn't helping the situation either. I want to trust him with everything I know. I want him to be my confidant.

"Sebastian!" We both turn to the shrill voice. Lady Elizabeth is at the foot of the stairs, tears at the corners of her eyes. She looks up at us with her green orbs and clasps her hands dramatically to her chest. "Sebastian, help me! Everywhere I go I see Miss Alice! She looks at me and it's like she's reading my very thoughts! It's scary!"

The butler sighs before heading down the stairs. "I'm sure if you confront her you can get your fear sorted out."

As soon as she's in reach, she wraps her arms around Sebastian, burying her face in his chest. "But she's scaring me!"

Sebastian leans over and whispers something quietly into her ear for a moment. After a pause, Elizabeth nods, somehow reassured. "Alright!" She turns tail and takes off. Is she not as ditzy as she seems? She thinks Alice is scary. Is it a connection to Alice being a Chain? Then again, Alice is a little… brash. She makes a statement wherever she goes and that can be a little intimidating.

"Shall we continue onwards again, Young Master?" Out of nowhere, Sebastian appears to my side, looking at me with those captivating eyes. My heart leaps into my throat, making it difficult to breathe, nonetheless speak. So I nod in response. A devilish grin crosses his face in a single moment. "I am going to take you somewhere special then. Only Lord Phantomhive and I know of this place. You will be the first outsider to experience it."

Sebastian lightly takes my arm and electricity races through my veins. I'm in a stupor as he pulls me through the mansion. I'm vaguely aware of him pulling me down, deeper into the ground, as if in some forbidden place. I can't focus on the scenery around me due to the sensations shooting though my body. The very essence of Sebastian is sending me into a state of no return.

Before I know it, everything stops and my vision focuses on this secret room. What is before me forces all of my air from my lungs. This… is terrifying. It is a torture chamber. There is a centerpiece that draws my attention away from all of the other instruments of evil. It is a wooden bed with chains at the head and foot with a crank on one end. I can just imagine someone being strapped to it and being pulled into two separate halves. The prospect is frightening.

"Now, Oz Vessalius," he asks in a strange voice. "Would you care to enlighten me on the Chains?"

He's still polite but still so threatening at the same time. What have I gotten myself into? Where is Gil when I need him? I can't possibly answer his question. No matter what I do or say, I will still be putty in his hands. The best thing I can do is suffer through whatever will happen and hope that Break, Alice, or Gil will come and save me. The chance of such a thing happening: slim to none. I'm done for, I can just tell.

"Hm? Why so quiet? I am merely asking a question. If you do not answer, I may be forced to take action." His eyes are bearing down upon me. The red color seems so swirl as if trying to draw me into a sense of drowsiness. This butler cannot be just a regular human being. He must be something more… something darker. Is he a Chain as well? Is he like Alice? But then again, if he was, Alice would have told me. Or would she?

Due to my silence, I find myself being forcefully pushed against a wall. Before I know it, my wrists are tied above my head and my ankles are locked together. There will be no one to hear me scream. For some reason, my heart doesn't beat faster from fear but rather excitement. It's almost as if my body is telling me I want this. But I shouldn't want it. He's threatening me with things that could possibly maim or kill me. I shouldn't be getting excited… it just isn't right.

The sound reaches me before the pain does. It is harsh, like the sound of a thunderclap too close to home. It embeds into my head until my ears ring painfully. The wave of horrible pain shoots from my upper left arm and through my body at a breakneck pace. I can feel the skin splitting from the force and the blood trickling out. This shouldn't be happening to me. The pounding pain brings tears to eyes and I can't help the words that suddenly slip out. "What do you want to know?"

The butler that has been driving me insane gives me a smile that could melt the coldest heart. His eyes soften just a bit. "There you go… now time for a bit of a reward…"

He leans forward and wipes one of my tears with his thumb. His hands are still covered by his gloves but I can still feel the blood running through his veins. However it only takes a moment before he withdraws, bringing the whip into view again. I can't help the rush of blood coursing through my body.

"So can you tell me anything about the Chains in London?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

There is another loud crack and a swollen red mark on my right arm is almost on the same spot as the one on my left arm. The sting hurts but for some reason it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Is he going easy on me? In our moments of brief contact I could feel all of the power resting underneath his skin… it's unearthly. Why does he want to know these things anyway?

"Chains… they aren't bound to the Earth we know." As soon as I finish the sentence, Sebastian draws closer and carefully runs his tongue across one of the cuts. A blissful shiver runs up my spine, resting in the center of my neck. In order to get rid of the strange feeling, I tilt my head backwards. Suddenly I feel him trail a finger over my neck, drawing designs.

"Is there anything else about Chains you would like for me to know?" His touch is soft, teasing. I am completely at his mercy. How did I end up in this situation? My mind is racing too fast for me to make sense of anything. Who is Sebastian? Surely he's more than what he seems and despite not knowing him, I'm still drawn to him. He's like a brilliant fire, flaring in colors of red and yellow, reaching for the unknown. It's almost like he will be a salvation to the kind of life I'm living.

"There is a dimension called the Abyss," I tell him. At this, he latches onto my neck with his lips. Heat blooms wherever his lips touch me. It's like he's transferring his fire into me… and I like it. I wonder what else he would do if I told him more? "The Abyss is where the Chains are coming from."

Sebastian suddenly tears open my shirt and begins to move his trail of kisses down my chest. I can't help the pounding of my heart or the growing pain between my legs. If I continue to tell him about the Chains I wonder how far he will go. How far do I want him to go? Well, there's no time like the present to find out. "The Intention of the Abyss controls everything in her realm, including the Chains."

He then goes to begin undoing my pants. I can feel his breath so close to that special spot. Shockwaves of intense pleasure reverberate through my body as if I am the epicenter of an earthquake. How shameful… he hasn't even really done anything yet. "The Intention of the Abyss… is Alice's sister."

At this, Sebastian shoots up and locks his lips with mine. I close my eyes, reveling in the sensation. I feel his tongue probe at my mouth, desiring access. Who am I to stop him? Our tongues begin a battle, a dance, of heated emotions. Deep down, I realize that ever since I've met Sebastian, I wanted this sort of encounter to occur. I needed this encounter to occur. I want him to know everything about me. He is special to me and there is no telling why that is.

Our kiss deepens as he puts his hands on either side of my face. I feel them sliding down past my neck, across the plane of my chest, and to the hem of my boxers. He pulls at them, lips never leaving mine. Before he does anything though, he pulls back slightly. He withdraws a set of keys from one of his pockets and unlocks me from my prison.

All around the chamber, candles are lit, the only source of light. Somehow, the flickering brightness and the dancing shadows seem to magnify my senses. I am aware of every little object in the room. Still, the only one that deserves my attention is the brilliant flame lavishing kisses upon my skin. Did I do something wrong, telling Sebastian a little about the Chains? I guess it doesn't really matter. Of course, only my servant-for-a-day Sebastian needs my focus.

He lifts me and lays me on the wooden bed with the chain restraints. Surprisingly, he doesn't tie me up. He climbs over me and sits up as he begins to take off his clothes. Soon, leaning over me is an angel. His skin is flawless, pale. There is not a single blemish upon him. His black hair and red eyes are stark contrast to the rest of him, making them the focus of my attention. I can almost imagine a halo atop his head.

He puts his lips to my ear and whispers, "Now you will see what you will get for being oh so cooperative." Another shiver pinches at my spine as his warm breath tickles my ear. As if on its own, my head turns to one side, exposing my neck to him. He immediately attacks my throat with nips and licks. Each little touch, little movement, only makes me want more. Does he know how much I need this? He must.

"Sebastian… I want more…"

I can feel as his piercing eyes look into me. "Is that an order, Young Master?"

My skin is on fire. I can't control my rapid breathing. The only thing I'm aware of is Sebastian and the throbbing between my legs. I can't help the words that come out. "Sebastian, take me!"

He kisses the center of my chest and I can feel his smirk upon my skin. "Of course."

Before I know it, he places his fingers before my mouth, motives clear. I take them into my mouth, making sure that my eyes never leave the captivating ones belonging to the flame. I make sure to coat them completely in saliva. Before I know it, he removes them and his hand disappears from my field of vision. I can't help but to flinch when his fingers find their way to my rear entrance. My hips roll downwards, knowing what I want to do before I can even think about it. I can feel him all around me. He's enveloping me in his light.

This angel is going to take me…

"Young master, are you sure this is what you want?" How is it possible? How is it possible that he can keep a straight voice but I can barely speak without gasping? Am I even understandable?

"Please… please continue, S-Sebastian."

I feel the first finger slide in without any hesitation. The sensation is a little uncomfortable but not completely horrible. The appendage moves, and I relax my muscles around him. This causes him to promptly add a second finger. This causes a sharp pain running up my back and I can't stop a little yelp. Before I have time to say anything, his lips crash onto mine.

Whatever pain I might have been feeling is suddenly lost in the passionate kiss. I can feel his tongue mapping the inside of my mouth. I have no doubt in my mind that this guy has had many encounters like this one before. Of course I'm a little bit jealous of all his previous, mysterious lovers but the fact of the matter is that he's here, with me right now. I will treasure each moment.

When his lips pull away, there is a moment of sadness at the separation but they reconnect once again to my neck, my chest. They leave burning trails in their wake. His free hand roams around my body as if searching. At this point, with the addition of a third finger, there is no more resistance. I can sense it before the moment it happens. He removes his fingers and replaces it with something much more filling. Both of our lungs catch during this moment of final connection. I don't know if he realizes how _good_ this feels. His hands, to either side of me, are gripping at the wood, trying to find some sort of purchase.

"Young Master, tell me when I can move."

"Sebastian, just move."

In an instant he does as told. He pulls out slowly and when there is only the tip left inside, he snaps his hips forward in a rough fashion. My mind is transported into a world all its own. White flecks dance in my vision. This stimulation is too much to bear. Still, he continues at a smooth pace, in and out, filling my mind with stars. His hand grasps my own and I can feel him aching to move faster, harder. He's doing his best to control himself. Who am I to deny his pleasure?

"Faster… I need more Sebastian!"

In an instant his speed increases until the only thing I can hear is the panting of our breaths and the sharp noise of skin against skin. He is all around me, he is everything. Suddenly, my stomach coils and a tsunami of pleasure shoots up my spine. He hits the same spot in his next thrust and everything turns red. I scream out his name as the tension between my legs fades and everything begins to go dark.

_Normal POV_

Sebastian takes a cleaned and freshly clothed Oz to his room. Carefully, he places the unconscious blond on his bed and places a kiss upon his forehead. "It seems that my new Young Master's friend Alice knows what is going on." He smirks, leaving the dark room.

**A/N: So for those who skipped the yaoi scene… Basically the only progress made was that Sebastian got Oz to say that the ordeal with the Chains in London has something to do with Alice. Also, the next chapter will be written by my editor and co writer Teru! **


End file.
